


Brand New End

by Gtech1904



Series: He’s What Universe [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, family moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Pepper and Tony share their plans with Peter. Pepper and Tony try and get answers.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: He’s What Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Brand New End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s short but it’s more of a filler chapter thing for the next one. I hope you still enjoy.

” _This is my family. I found it. All on my Own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Yeah...still good.” -Stitch_

  
Pepper nodded absently to the board of directors. Most of her attention preoccupied with what Tony had asked her to do. She didn’t know why it had come as a surprise to her, the request falling in the natural order of Tony and Peter’s relationship. But it did. Shocked her into a stunned silence that had Tony second guessing his decision.

“No, no this is great, Tony. I just didn’t expect it, is all,” setting down her Starkpad on the kitchen counter to give the genius her full attention. 

“Yeah? You think?” Tony had asked, eyes full of hope. 

“Of course,” She remembered saying. At least she hoped it was. 

Now, finally wrapping up the meeting, she made her way to SI’s lawyers. The plan was a surprise for Peter. 

~

Pepper found Tony and Peter in the lab, not a surprise, she should have checked here first. Peter was elbows deep in some kind of gunk that had Pepper afraid to ask, but he had a smile on his face so hopefully whatever he was doing was a success. Tony meanwhile had been fine tuning the latest Iron Man armor while glancing at Peter every now and then, a look of fond pride in his eyes. 

She knocked on the glass, Peter’s head snapping up to attention while Tony merely waved her in. She was the only one who still knocked when entering Tony’s space. She waited patiently for Tony to stop working, Peter cleaning his hands of the clear solid-fluid and sending her a confused smile. 

“Hi, Peter,” she greeted, watched as his smile lit up. It was the one that always softened her heart and let Peter wrap her around his finger. She had no problem with Tony who gave a flirtatious smirk as he made his way over, having made no attempt to clean himself up. He made a move to grab a kiss but Pepper stop him with a firm hand on his chest and a warning, she still had a few meetings to get to after this and she did not have the time fix her makeup because of a greasy Tony. 

“I have the thing you asked for,” she intervened before Tony could make any sort of witty comment. She watched as his eyes showed confusion before widening in realization. 

“Really, you got the thing. That’s great. You’re the best Pep,” he said, grinning as if a cat that caught a canary. Peter looked even more confused but didn’t ask about what they were talking about. He seemed interested in their conversation but not enough to stick around as he made to move back to his work station. 

“Peter, why don’t you stay. This concerns you too,” Peter hesitated before turning back around to face the two adults. Pepper was sure they were smiling much too wide but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. “We already talked to May about it and she agreed she thought you were ready. All you have to do is sign it,” Pepper finished, handing Peter the thick stack of papers that had the words in big bold letters on the first page. 

**_Official Documentation of Stark Industries Heir_ **

The other pages were mostly clauses of what he would inherent upon Tony’s death and, eventually, hers as she added her shares in last minute to her will. There was also the general job description that Peter was expected to be trained for and have experience before he was allowed to run SI. 

She watched as shock took over Peter’s face but she couldn’t tell if it was in excitement or something else. A million emotions passed over his face but Pepper could only make out a few. Mainly the shock, sadness, a little bitterness, and some anger. They were all emotions that Pepper had not thought he would express upon receiving the news and she could tell from Tony’s downtrodden expression that it was not what he expected either. He looked a little lost actually as Peter slammed the paper onto a nearby desk and ran out of the room. Not fast enough to where she could see the tears that had gathered in Peter’s eyes. 

“Pep,” Tony whispered. He looked heartbroken and Pepper forgot about the grease that covered the man she loved from head to toe and hugged him. His grip was iron tight and Pepper didn’t mention the wetness she could feel on her shoulder. She just offered what comfort Tony would let himself take and rubbed soothing circles along his back. 

“FRIDAY, cancel my meetings,” she ordered, let Tony pull himself out of her embrace in slight shock. “We won’t know why Peter looked the way he did without asking him, Tony. He needs us just as much, if not more, than you need me. Something is going on inside his head and we need to figure it out.”

Tony looked conflicted and she knew Tony was trying but feelings had never been his expertise, who, unlike Peter locked his emotions down tight. She blamed it on Howard with his stupid moniker of  _Stark men are made of iron_.  Didn’t anyone ever tell the man that iron would rust without proper care? 

“What if I make it worse? Say the wrong thing? You saw what happened in the car on the way to Orlando! Hell, even Happy...Happy said I did the wrong thing! And the thing with the stickers in his lab!” He was practically pulling his hair out with how tight his white-knuckled grip was holding the strands. He was pacing by the end of it and Pepper had to physically stop him in his tracks by placing her hands on his shoulders lest he wear the floor out. 

“Tony, deep breath. None of that will matter if you work yourself into a panic attack,” Pepper said, keeping her own voice calm in hopes of calming Tony. It seemed to work as he let his shoulders relax their position next to his ears from the tension he had worked himself into. 

“Right, right,” he mumbled to himself before straightening his shoulders and looking as if he was about to go to war. 

“Tony,” stopping the man in his tracks, the genius about to leave the lab to try and find Peter. “Less drill sergeant and more concerned father,” she mentioned, amused as Tony let out another breath and continued for the door. He didn’t get far before he stopped in the doorway. 

“Can...can I try and talk to him first?” Pepper beamed at him, nodding in pride. He had come far in the few months they realized the truth of Peter’s genetics. He had grown so much but he still had a lot to learn and she would happily give him the needed support to do so. 

“Yeah, of course,” he grinned back and walked much more confidently towards Peter’s bedroom. Tony knocked on the door but received no answer. He glanced up worried to her but she just gave him an encouraging smile. 

“Peter? It’s Tony and Pepper. Can we come in?” It was painfully stunted and awkward but he was trying. They still received no answer. 

“FRI? Is Peter in his room?” Pepper questioned. 

“ _No, Ms.Potts. He was here shortly thirty minutes ago but has since opted to go to the roof._ ”

“Thank you, baby girl,” Tony said, almost sprinting towards the elevator. Pepper wasn’t far behind. The doors opened to reveal a hunched figure, his feet dangling off the edge that would have long ago sent Pepper into cardiac arrest if she wasn’t secure in the knowledge that Peter could catch himself. It was slightly harder to breath up here, so far from the ground as they were but Peter didn’t seem to have a problem but for the cold. 

He was shivering slightly and Pepper was glad she had the foresight to have grabbed the blanket that was in the chest next to the elevator. She silently walked towards him, she knew he could hear her still with his enhanced senses and she took it as a good sign that he wasn’t running away. Though Peter wouldn’t normally run away from his problems, he was much too noble for that. She saw him scoot back from the ledge, enough to where she wouldn’t have to look over the side when she sat down, and settled the blanket over both her and Peter. 

He gave her a watery smile and he leaned into her touch and a slightly more hesitant one to Tony who had joined her soon after.

“Hey bud. What are you doing up here?” Tony started off the conversation. She was proud of Tony for not asking him abrasively about why he rejected their offer to make him the official heir. 

Peter simply shrugged, but Pepper put a discreet hand on Tony’s lap to stop him from asking anything else yet. Peter looked more like he was collecting his thoughts than not wanting to answer their questions. It made her even more grateful for May Parker who never let Peter think that showing his emotions were a weakness. 

“I had to think,” Peter eventually settled on. The sun still had an hour before it set but Pepper had always liked the evening better than sunsets anyway. 

“Did you find what conclusion you were hoping for?” Tony probed. 

“I don’t know,” Peter almost whined, shaking his head that he had hid in his hands. “I’m too confused. Why would you want me as your heir?” He looked heartbreaking confused and desperate for an honest answer. 

“Why? Because kid, you’re the best person I have ever met and that includes Angelina Jolie,” Peter gave a small laugh at that and Tony’s grin brightened at the sound. “I love you. It doesn’t matter to me that you’re my flesh and blood, Peter. I think even if we weren’t and we knew each other I would have still made you my heir. Besides, it’s just a fancy title.”

Tony made an oof sound as Peter had managed to scramble across Pepper to Tony to give him a hug. “I’m not planning on dying anytime soon, Peter... but I might if you don’t let me breath,” Tony chuckled out as Peter released Tony and looked sheepish as he settled back. 

“You’re a great dad,” Pepper could make out from Peter whispering to Tony. Tony was beaming at her and his eyes were watery but he make no move to hid them from her or his son and it was more progress that Pepper could have hoped for. 

“So you’ll sign?” Tony asked, he was looking for clarity for more than the document that still sat where Peter left it. Peter seemed to get that too as he gave Tony his brightest smile yet. 

“Yeah, Dad. I’ll sign it.”

She had never seen Tony look so happy before and she was happy to share the memory with them both as Peter sent a smile her way too. 


End file.
